Top Strongest Characters
No 1. The Chaos Name: Seven Apertures Chaotic Celestial Being Alias: God of Chaos, Chaotic God Race: Chaos Origin: Zhong Yue The Chaotic Celestial Being was the resentments, unwillingness, hatreds and every other negative emotions of Zhong Yue. After Zhong Yue's death, his corpse has fallen into the Chaos but even the Chaos could not destroy his body. As time passed by, a new realization emerged within the corpse, he knows nothing of the good and bad, the right and wrong, the time and space. He was just moving in the Chaos unconsciously like a headless fish swimming in the vast ocean. He had no facial features, it was Great Sui that carved him a mouth, Hao Yi that carved the eyes, Fu Hao the ears and Zhong Yue the nose. As the seven apertures of his head were completed, he has regained all of the memories. Coming out from the Chaos and walked in the universe as Seven Apertures Chaotic Celestial Being. He was strong, even stronger than Zhong Yue himself as he has mastered a new power than the original Zhong Yue - the power of chaos. His power could be clearly seen as he could put off the Dao fire around Si Ming with just one strike, this was something not even Zhong Yue could have done. He has also created a new universe within the Chaos, throwing the Reincarnation Monarch into it and also the dead friends of Zhong Yue. No 2. The Savior Name: Zhong Yue Race: Human/Fuxi State: Prenate to Innate Zhong Yue and Great Siming were the strongest existence that even the Dao World itself feared of them. All because they were so strong that one of them alone could destroy the universe, so strong that not even the Dao World could bear with their existences, attempting to kill them. Zhong Yue, Feng Xiaozhong and Fu Hao were the only three beings that had exceeded the limits of their bloodlines and exceeded the restrains of the cultivation level. They have been stronger than what the cultivation level system could define, that the cultivation levels does not apply to them anymore. The only thing that could restrain them comes from themselves. Fu Hao's restraint was his mortal body, that stopped him from ascending further. While Feng Xiaozhong's restraint was his loss of human nature. He was fully engulfed by his own will to explore the enigmatic Dao and for that, he could even give himself up. Whereas Zhong Yue, he has the fortes of the two - the strong innate mortal body which Fu Hao never had and that his attainments in Dao was just slighty weaker than Feng Xiaozhong. Feng Xiaozhong has walked on the usual path of Dao God while Zhong Yue has walked on a path to become a universe himself. Although both were considered as Dao God, they were essentially different. No 3. The Transcender Name: Feng Xiaozhong Race: Human/Fuxi Feng Xiaozhong was a seeker, one who longs for nothing but to understand the fundamentals and principles that formed the universe. In the Ancestral Star, he created an art to break the first bloodline seal in the human body. When he broke the seal, his soul was pulled into ten thousand years ago and met with the Dark Monarch of that point in time, trapped in darkness for hundreds of years. Eventually, he turned crazy and his actions were even more bizarre, causing his own father, Swords Gate Headmaster Feng Shang, to seal him away which he was then freed by Feng Wuji. There was a nefarious plot by Heaven that was planned to wipe away the last strand of humanity in him. His wife, Xiao Suxin, was reincarnated as Pan Suxin and that broke his usual frame of mind, causing him to fall in love again. However, Heaven then killed his wife and that broke him from the inside, nearly turning into a heartless and emotionless celestial being. But the death of his wife had caused Feng Xiaozhong to shift the attention to their son, Feng Huaiyu, causing Heaven's plan to fail and he had then asked Feng Huaiyu to cultivate under Zhong Yue as a disiple. He was one of those who stood alongside with Zhong Yue till the end. The creator of the complete Seven Paths Reincarnation and the founder of the true seventh realm. Feng Xiaozhong has helped Zhong Yue in the imperial library, arranging the cultivation techniques of the whole world and his power was not any weaker than Zhong Yue at all. When the new Dao God was born, Feng Xiaozhong has entered the new Dao God and became a Dao God and has broke off the Dao God trap on his own. Feng Xiaozhong's power was unfathomable ever since.